


Nebula

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Older Characters, im trying to work up to longer fics, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith reflects on the years past





	Nebula

He still remembers those nights. The nights alone, cold in the dark of the desert. He still remembered the ache in his bones, the all-consuming feeling of loneliness. He's older now, has faced far worse and has been through shit he can’t even begin to explain. But he still remembers. 

When he first took that chance, chasing after an old friend who he thought to be long gone, he’d had no idea that it'd lead to the best and the worst years of his life. That it’d lead to new adventures and discoveries and to new friends. To a family. 

He doesn’t think he’ll ever regret that night. He finds solace in that. Even after all that had happened, after his life was turned completely turned inside out and he learned he really had no idea who he was, he still can’t bring himself to regret it. 

His old friend was returned to him, different, but still the same source of comfort and warmth. The same warmth that he’d missed those cold nights. And it only grew warmer from there. He found more people to call his own. That he could say were some sort of family to him. One was like his little sister the smartest person he ever knew. Another was almost as smart as the girl, providing food and comfort when he was too ashamed to go to his old friend when he was feeling especially weak. 

His brother. Not like his old friend, this was different. His brother fought with him and challenged him, but cared for and protected him when it mattered. He laughed with him, even when he thought he’d never smile again. The princess, the one whom he respected and cared for dearly, despite some early conflicts. She became another one of his dear friends, for she understood feeling alone in the universe. Feeling that you must be strong at the cost of your sanity for the sake of others happiness. 

His friends are older now as well, having grown with him, fought, laughed, loved with him. He’d seen them at their worst just as they’d seen him at his. He’d cheered for them when they needed it as they encouraged him to continue doing what he felt was right. 

When they were no longer needed, years and years later, he’d watched them leave one by one. One left to lead and to manage what her father had wanted for the universe in the first place. One left for Earth with her family, creating advances far beyond what he could even imagine. 

One left to live a quiet life on another planet, with the one he’d found all those years ago. His brother returned to Earth only to find it wasn’t what he thought it’d be, and soon he returned to the stars looking for more than what they had not already found. Looking for himself.

His old friend is the only one left with him. He still keeps in contact with the others, he could never truly let them go. But his old friend remains by his side, steadfast as he had been all these years. 

His friends are his family, though ever-changing, he’d never give them up. Not even for all the stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at conchacunt.tumblr.com


End file.
